


Good Books Make for Better Instruction

by Intrepyd (Subarucomet)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys In Love, Clothed Sex, Emotions, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand & Finger Kink, Humor, Icha Icha, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Reading, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Naruto Canon Era, gai learns what the heck icha icha is, innocent!gai, kakashi and gai get frisky post-challenge, theyre in their late teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subarucomet/pseuds/Intrepyd
Summary: Gai learns about Kakashi's unique taste in literature, and then some."What are you reading, Rival?” The neon green of the cover and the kanji for youth and vigour entice Gai closer. Kakashi sits up like a shot, barely fast enough to snatch the book out of Gai’s hands.“That’s—uh, a good question.” Does Gai even know what porn is? “It’s a book on physical exercise.” This is not a lie.Stars shine in Gai’s eyes. “I knew you were worried about me catching up to you! Training is the key to success, even for a natural-born genius like you.” Gai’s expression changes, becoming slightly mournful. “Although, if you needed tips on taijutsu and exercise regimens, you could have asked me.”Kakashi gracefully avoids the mental image of Gai giving him ‘exercise tips.’ “Didn’t want to trouble you, Gai,” he says smoothly.





	Good Books Make for Better Instruction

**Author's Note:**

> lmao why am i like this. this has been kicking around on my computer since 2016, finally finished it bec kakagai is godly and it got me through most of my school-life.

They’ve been sitting in a post-challenge stupor for the better part of an hour. Kakashi is exhausted. The warm sunlight streaming into Gai’s apartment casts patterns on the floor and he catches himself focusing on the way the specks of light and shadow merge and disintegrate rather than the book in his hand. Gai is a comforting presence across the room silently doing katas.

His eyes drift shut and everything feels soft and distant—

“Rival! Are you asleep?”

Kakashi opens one eye begrudgingly, “Not anymore, Gai.”

Gai, as usual, appears not to notice the frustration in Kakashi’s voice. “Did our challenge tire you so? You are getting complacent, Kakashi. I will catch up with you soon!”

Kakashi makes a non-committal noise and turns away from Gai, pressing his nose into Gai’s cushions and star-fishing across the mattress. The latest edition of Icha Icha is held precariously between his thumb and forefinger, hanging off the corner of the futon.

“Or perhaps your choice of literature has bored you. What are you reading, Rival?” The neon green of the cover and the kanji for youth and vigour entice Gai closer. Kakashi sits up like a shot, barely fast enough to snatch the book out of Gai’s hands.

“That’s—uh, a good question.” Does Gai even know what porn is? “It’s a book on physical exercise.” This is not a lie.

Stars shine in Gai’s eyes. “I knew you were worried about me catching up to you! Training is the key to success, even for a natural-born genius like you.” Gai’s expression changes, becoming slightly mournful. “Although, if you needed tips on taijutsu and exercise regimens, you could have asked me.”

Kakashi gracefully avoids the mental image of Gai giving him ‘exercise tips.’ “Didn’t want to trouble you, Gai,” He says smoothly.

Gai continues to stare at him—the stars in his eyes growing somehow brighter. He seems to be waiting for something. Kakashi wonders vaguely if it would be rude to go back to sleep again.

“Well,” Gai says expectantly, once the silence becomes unbearable.

“Well,” Kakashi echoes.

“Aren’t you going to show me what kind of exercises it has? Maybe it has something I can add to my own training schedule.”

Kakashi blanches, “It’s nothing you wouldn’t know, Gai. You are, after all, a taijutsu master.”

Gai laughs. “False flattery? Is it something so special that you’re lying to hide it from me, Rival? Now I must know!” He tackles Kakashi, knocking the wind out of him.

The fight itself is short—far shorter than the one-handed race around Konoha they had this morning. A well-placed knee in his diaphragm and Kakashi’s bodily exhaustion mean that Gai gets the upper-hand and pins Kakashi’s chest with one arm against the futon.

“Gai, don’t.” Kakashi says weakly.

Gai ignores him. Instead, his back stretches and his muscles bunch as he reaches out for the lurid book again; he trails a hand across the cover, rough fingers tracing the slight indentations of the title. It is disquieting: Gai’s steady, strong hands, with their short fingernails lined with dirt—innately human, innately grounded—against the lurid fantasy orange of Icha Icha Violence.

Kakashi grabs him by the wrist, thumb brushing Gai’s radial artery. He feels the quiet evidence of Gai’s heart. Somehow, that tiny point of contact magnifies and overwhelms the warm pressure of Gai’s body against his. Gai looks down at him, perplexed, a small bead of sweat trickles down the jagged line of his rough-hewn jaw. A vision of how he last remembers Gai: soft cheeked, nascent masculinity hidden in the lines of his face, weaves itself over him as he is now. He should have seen it, Gai's journey from boyhood to manhood. It’s a futile wish but it bothers him nonetheless. War is war and duty is duty. There is peace now, tenuous as it is. 

"Kakashi?” Gai freezes, his brows knit in childlike confusion. Gai’s face is so close that it blurs. "You seem disturbed, rival. If you don’t want to tell me what you're reading, you don't have to." His voice is placative. He offers the book back.

Kakashi does not respond. He lifts Gai's outstretched hand and examines it. It is not particularly graceful or elegant, wide palms and scarred knuckles and blunt fingers. What does it taste like? This desire is not sudden but inevitable, like the tide—a warm, unforgiving rush. It’s been rising for years.

Gai withdraws but Kakashi’s grip is sure. His thumb presses into the soft center of Gai’s palm. Instinctively, Gai drops the book to the floor. It opens unceremoniously to a page filled with a vivid illustration of a body twisted in ecstasy while being fucked by a faceless stranger, back gracefully arched and toes curled.

Kakashi feels a stab of embarrassment curdle his insides. The scene is worse without context. Especially since it’s between two men.

Gai flushes bright red, body tensing against Kakashi. “Oh.” Gai licks his lips. It’s quick. The residue of saliva shines softly. 

Kakashi pushes Gai away, but its more difficult than he expected. His mind is syrup-slow. The blanket tangles around them. Gai doesn’t move. The moment lasts a short eternity.

“Kakashi—” Gai starts, struggling to find the right words. “This is pornography.” Gai says slowly, processing. “Is this how men...?” He adds, after a moment. Surprisingly, there is no disgust in his voice, only curiosity.

“Yeah.” Kakashi answers, breathless. There is something brimming beneath the surface of his skin, pooling hot in his chest. He doesn’t want to move—or think. Before he can stop himself he says, “But two men can do other things.”

The blush on Gai’s cheeks reaches his ears. It’s charming. Gai is speechless, something Kakashi had long thought impossible. Perhaps this was a day for impossible things to come into fruition. Perhaps. He can feel the tension in Gai’s body. They should move apart.

“Could you show me?” Gai asks, in a voice far smaller than Kakashi is used to. Gai is staring at him, dark eyes an even deeper black than usual, oddly pretty.

“You—you want me to show you?” He says, voice cracking on the last word. He can't have heard that right.

“Please!” Gai blurts out, before reddening even further at the eagerness in his voice. Kakashi flinches. Gai rolls off of him, lying awkwardly on his side, careful not to touch Kakashi—waiting. He looks so sad, so wanting—

“Okay,” Kakashi says, affecting an air of calm. His hands tremble as he gets up and reaches for the fallen book.

He flips through it randomly, feeling Gai shift awkwardly next to him. Their arms brush against their each other and Kakashi almost drops the book again.

The plot is simple, generically pornographic. That is not to say it is bad, Jiraiya-sama has a talent for vivid, subtle detailing that is hard to replicate. The book is no-nonsense, straight-forward, obscene. It's one of Kakashi’s favourites.

He pauses when he feels Gai tense next to him. The scene is relatively innocent: two men in an onsen. The steam is drawn thick, obscuring the character's faces. They could be anyone. It could be Gai, leaning closer, water droplets flying everywhere with his expansive movements. It could be Kakashi, watching him through half-mast eyes, indulgent. Maybe Gai likes possibilities more than the certainty of two bodies touching, likes the implications of unshed clothing more than the act of sex itself. It’s subtlety Kakashi hadn't expected from him. He flips ahead.

The men are touching. Another page. They are so impossibly close that it is hard to tell them apart. Another. They are kissing, soft. Next. Their hands are beneath the water. A man throws his head back, the blush on his face is a smudge of grey; the steam makes it impressionistic, delicate. It is art.

Gai’s eyes have glazed over; he breathes quickly with quiet, gasping inhalations as though he has run for miles and miles.

Kakashi chooses not to be kind. “More?”

Gai nods quickly. Maybe Kakashi isn’t the only pervert here.

Kakashi jerks Gai towards him, positions him to sit in the space between his spread legs, his back against Kakashi’s chest. He is ragdoll-loose and moves without protest. Gai is not so tall yet, so Kakashi leans over and hooks his chin on Gai’s shoulder. The book is open in front of them.

“Your choice.” He says.

Gai touches the book hesitantly, lifting the page with the kind of delicacy one reserves for sacred things. The scene he opens to next is one of the better ones in the book. The protagonist is kneeling between his partner’s feet like a supplicant, his hands on their thighs. It is so profoundly intimate; it feels real. Two men seeking closeness after battle. Kakashi has thought of this scene a lot. The desperation of it. The way the two men slot as easily together in bed as they do while fighting.

When the protagonist takes his partner’s hands and kisses the scars on his knuckles, something in Kakashi breaks. He doesn’t care about the pages that come after, the slick saliva and tongue as the head of a dick disappears inside a hot mouth. All of it is irrelevant.

He flips Gai onto his back, leaning over him. Gai looks at Kakashi, sloe-eyed and radiating heat. It doesn’t need to be said. Gai was always a practical learner.

Carefully, Kakashi removes his mask. There isn’t a person alive who knows what he looks like under it. Gai is quiet as Kakashi’s face is revealed to him. He traces Kakashi’s jaw, like he can’t quite believe it. “You are very handsome, Rival.” Gai says, smiling like Kakashi’s face gives him some private joy. He can't seem to look away from Kakashi, staring at him with a very Gai-like intensity.

“What, do I have something stuck in my teeth?”

“You really are good looking, Kakashi." He repeats. His thumb presses against the beauty mark on Kakashi's chin. “Really, with a face like that you don't need genjutsu. I'm sure people would do whatever you asked.”

Kakashi snorts but the blush is visible through the paper-pale skin. "Not many people are as enamoured by a pretty face as you.”

“You'd be surprised.” Gai says, still smiling like a drunk. He seems delighted by the sight of Kakashi's blush deepening.

“The mask does add to your cool and mysterious aura. I often found myself thinking about what you looked like underneath it.” Gai pauses, “Although I must admit I had never thought of the tan-line.”

“You thought about me? When did it start?” Kakashi asks, remorseless as a kunai.

It is Gai’s turn to blush now. He splutters something related to youth and springtime before steeling himself. “Always,” he says, looking at Kakashi with an emotion that is so close to devotion that it makes his heart skip a beat. “From the moment I saw you.”

It is painfully cheesy; ridiculously earnest for what amounts to a teenage fumble, but very, very deep down Kakashi can admit to himself that he is a romantic and that passionate confessions made in quiet rooms mean something. He is allowed to have this, to have what Gai is giving so willingly. Maybe—if he doesn’t think too much about it, ruin it—it will all be fine.

Carefully, Kakashi takes Gai’s hand and guides it to his mouth. He kisses the scars on Gai’s hands and thinks of the men in the book. In the end, they lived. It is a fantasy: to fight, to live, to love and grow old. He wants it desperately. He looks into Gai’s eyes and makes a promise.

“Kakashi,” Gai says, voice so low it is near inaudible and filled with awe.

Kakashi swirls his tongue around Gai’s middle finger, it doesn't taste like much of anything besides blood and sweat—but what is that if not Gai distilled? Beautiful. He runs his teeth along the distal phalange, biting softly at the sensitive pad of Gai’s finger. He hears a choking noise. Perfection.

Gai swallows loudly and withdraws his hand. Kakashi watches his throat work; his adam’s apple bobs up and down. The room is heavy with silence. Kakashi clasps the breadth of Gai’s shoulders between his palms. He leans forward. Their noses brush.

"Do you know what I'm trying to do?" Kakashi whispers, his lips are a hair's breadth from Gai's own, close enough that he can see the faint cut curling across Gai’s cheek from an accident during his academy days.

“Is it physical demonstration?” Gai asks, eyes twinkling.

Kakashi laughs faintly. The tension has broken. It is just them. Kakashi and Gai. Gai and Kakashi. “Yeah, exactly. A physical demonstration. Can’t have you falling behind.”

Kakashi is still laughing when they kiss for the first time, which is somehow both surprising and expected. The kiss is sweet, tentative and awkward more than anything. They are not characters in one of Jiraiya-sama’s novels as much as they wish they could be and so, they must start slow.

When they part, Gai is wide-eyed. “Kakashi,” he says quietly, “could we do that again?”

When they kiss again, it is deeper. Kakashi’s tongue carefully, delicately presses into Gai’s mouth, which parts hesitantly like the first timid bloom of a flower. Gai’s hands move to frame Kakashi’s face, pressing closer. Kakashi cups his hand behind Gai’s head. His hair is feather-soft.

Kakashi kisses down Gai’s neck, feeling the beat of his heart through the fragile skin of his lips, and slowly presses him flat against the mattress. He sucks a mark beneath the divot behind Gai’s ear. Gai moans, deep and resonant, and Kakashi can feel it through his chest.

He pushes Gai’s shirt up, revealing skin and cut muscle. Kakashi has seen Gai naked more times than he count but this flash of skin is special, laid out only for him.

Shinobi taste different from civilians. When Kakashi licks at Gai’s skin, he can taste the Chakra flowing in his veins. It’s a bit like licking a battery or getting a mild shock. The buzz is all over Gai's skin, concentrated on his stomach. It's familiar and fills Kakashi with adrenaline and an overwhelming sense of safety—of being on the battlefield but knowing he won't die. Gai is with him.

Gai squirms beneath him as Kakashi tongues his bellybutton, and oh—he's hard, dick curving out lewdly from his pants. This is not unexpected. They're teenagers and painfully touch-starved. Still, a thrill runs through Kakashi. Here is Gai, his best friend, hard from his touch. He moans, a punched out sound coming deep from his throat. God, this is already too much.

“Gai, you good?” He asks.

Gai nods, like he could feel anything but good right now. “Yes. Please, just move. Ah—!” He starts, as Kakashi cups him through his sweatpants. There’s a growing damp spot.

“Fuck,” Kakashi says, “you’re big.” Gai’s dick twitches in his hand.

“Please, Kakashi. I need—” Gai is barely coherent.

“Hey, it’s fine. I’ve got you.” Kakashi pushes the waistband of Gai’s underwear and pants down to his thighs. Gai’s dick is thick, leaking sticky, pearly drops of pre-cum. The head is wet, flushed a deep pink. Kakashi circles it with his palm, jerks it, feels it thicken further in his hand. “You feel so good.”

Gai shudders beneath him, shaking hands reaching out to grab onto Kakashi for purchase, pulling at his clothes. “Kakashi, I wanna see your—” Gai suck in a deep breath; he can’t quite say it, not yet. “Please.”

Kakashi shucks his pants down to his thighs, leaning back so Gai can see him.

Gai stares longer than Kakashi feels comfortable with before pulling Kakashi down with all his strength. Their bodies come together, sweat slicking their skin and their dicks slide against each other and for all the porn he’s read, the people he’s fucked, nothing has ever felt better than this.

“Gai,” Kakashi gasps out, “let me—”

He reaches his hand down between them, circles their dicks with a sweaty palm. Gai jerks his hips sharply, fucking into the loose circle of his hand, smearing pre-cum all over Kakashi’s belly.

“Yes! Ah! Tighter, please.” Gai murmurs, eyes clenched shut, rutting wildly against Kakashi. His hands grip Kakashi’s back tight enough to bruise.

Kakashi obliges and thrusts against Gai in counterpoint. His body is hot all over, sticky with sweat, buzzing with Chakra. “Gai, give me your hand.”

Gai moans, too lust-drunk to respond with words. He presses his hand between the tight heat between their bodies. Gai’s abs twitch with strain. They’re both close.

“Touch me,” Kakashi says thickly. And there is Gai’s hand—warm, steady, gentle—around his dick, around both their dicks. Their fingers interlock as Kakashi jerks them. The sensation stretches like molten sugar; endless, sweet, perfect, and then breaks. Kakashi comes, body shivering like a tuning fork.

Gai comes too, sudden and wet. It coats their hands, both of them mixed together, dissolved in each other. Kakashi can taste the blend of their chakra, their sweaty skin, their _come,_ cooling between them.

Kakashi’s vision still hasn’t cleared but he feels arms circle his back, pulling him close, and a nose pressed into his sweaty nape. Kakashi relaxes into it.

“I always knew you would be a cuddler.” Gai's smile is so wide it must hurt his jaw. But what is that if not another muscle group to train?

“I always knew you’d be a pervert.” Kakashi says.

Gai laughs. “You’re a bad influence on me.” He smooths a hand down Kakashi’s flank, desperate for touch, for this moment to never end.

The sweat is beginning to dry, growing tacky. Kakashi yawns, stretches, and pulls his pants up. Gai lets him go, deflating onto the bed. He can be so incredibly stupid at times. Kakashi gets up, goes into the kitchen and retrieves a wash-cloth.

When he re-enters the room, Gai brightens like a small puppy. It’s pathetically cute. “Get up,” Kakashi says gruffly, cleaning the mess of semen and sweat off Gai’s hands and stomach.

He doesn’t need to say he won’t leave. That’s written in the in the way he looks at Gai, all soft-eyed and endlessly wanting, the way he lets Gai cuddle him and snore through their post-orgasm nap, the way he eats all the painfully spicy curry Gai cooks for him at 3 a.m. after they both wake up. No explanations necessary, it’s understood.  

**Author's Note:**

> unedited bec im trash, but please kudos and review. it's deeply appreciated and makes my day ten times better!!
> 
> listened to this song on repeat as i wrote this: Seijatachi - People in the Box https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aUNeAOPUMSI


End file.
